The present invention relates to hydraulic actuators and more specifically relates to means for removably mounting pistons on piston rods.
It is presently a common practice to removably mount a piston on a piston rod by threading the piston on one end of the rod and to prevent the piston from becoming accidentally unthreaded from the rod by inserting a key in an axially extending keyway formed by opposed cooperating grooves in the interior surface of the piston and in the exterior surface of the rod.
This known connection of a piston to a piston rod is not satisfactory since high forces tending to rotate the piston on the rod damage the threads in the area of the keyway making it difficult to remove the piston from the piston rod for service.